The NSP (New Spark Plug) comprises a normal steel or aluminum-made body, which is connected to an electronic system metering fuel and air supplies for combustion. Both elements are delivered by a normal fuel pump. The intake, at manifold conventional adjusted pressures, operates on electronic pulsations to allow fuel to be admitted through the synchro-fuel passage of 0.5 mm, bored also conventionally at 3.degree.45'52" (degrees-minutes-seconds).
The vehicle engine computerizes the fuel system delivery and, by pulsations, injects the fuel directly to the NSP. Simultaneously, a synchronized pulsating electronic spark is transmitted to first to the central electrode, then to the body of the NSP.
The central electrode and the earth electrode are made of one single piece of 2 mm. wide, and 1 mm. thick of nickel-chrome. The electrode is bent toward the inside wall of the NSP.
This one piece, central and earth electrode, is one aspect of the present invention among the other NSP innovations.
NSP-85 as used herein, means that 85% of any fuel consumption is reduced in any vehicle, by connecting the fuel pump to a pressure reducing valve, whose pressure is obtained by restricting the flow to the low pressure circuit. As back pressure rises, the piston is moved and compresses the spring. The shape of the piston restricts the passage orifice.
Some engines dispense with the carburetor and substitute a compact computer producing a spark of 46,000 volts. A more precise fuel mixture is provided in a fuel-injection system.
The computer decides how much fuel is needed and meters the proper volume into a series of NSP. The new spark plugs, on further command from the computer, provided individual sprays for each cylinder directly without loosing volume, or pressure on its path. This reduces gas or fuel consumption by a maximum of 85% as compared to the carburetors or fuel injectors which waste, a single, voluminous spray for all cylinders at once. Only 18% of the fuel or gas is burned by any engine. The rest of the fuel is blown out into the air as raw polluting liquid causing smog, coming from every engine or vehicle around the globe. In the present invention, separate mixing of air and fuel takes place at the bottom of the spark plug, that is inside the bottom end of the NSP, with fuel-air synchronized by any normal computer of today's modern vehicles and, delivering this timed, just required volume of air-fuel, preventing smog pollution. Every time the driver steps on the gas pedal, the driver triggers a new series of computer calculations. The pedal opens a valve, comparable to the choke of a carburetor, that increases the volume of air entering the engines' spark plugs. The computer instantly reacts to the increased air-flow in the air duct comparing it to the temperatures of both the outgoing and incoming air.
It then calculates the proper fuel mixture and directs a spray of gasoline through the 0.3 or 0.5 mm orifice of the spark plug toward each cylinder. Combustion is virtually 100% efficient. The NSP as a consequence renders obsolete this injectors-nozzles, and carburetors.
A rotating reluctor and a magnetic pick-up coil replace the traditional cam-breaker points and condenser as well in the distributors of vehicles equipped for electronic ignition. This system reduces the time between tune-ups.
The high spots of the reluctor interrupt the magnetic field of the pick-up coil and the permanent magnet. These interruptions, or pulses, are transmitted form the pick-up to a nearby electronic control unit powered by a powerful all-electronic transformer which is capable of producing a spark up to 46,000 volts for a period of 2/1,000,000th of a second. There, the pulses signal a transistor to break the low voltage sub-circuit, and release high-voltage, normally drawn in a modern vehicle electronic system of 25,000 volts, from the coil to the ignition of the spark plug. Hence, virtually zero emissions emirate from any vehicle or engine. This is further improved if that vehicle is also equipped with the NCC/M, the New Catalytic Converter/Muffler.